Cupcakes: A Natie Story
by bballgirl22
Summary: Request from DarkElements10. It's the day Mr. Knight died and Katie is sitting in aprtment 2J, depressed. WIll a black-haired, blue-eyed boy change that? R


**Cupcakes: A Natie Story**

**A/N: Hey readers. This is another request from DarkElements10 (Riley) for one of the PatrickxKatiexNoah pairings and I decided to use Noah/Katie. She also wanted something with cupcakes involved and I just couldn't resist this idea. Also, check out their stories Big Time Rivalry, Don't Stop Believing, Here and Now, and Big Time Rush of Adrenaline. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Noah/Katie**

Katie Knight sighed as she bit back her tears. She was sitting on the bed in her room, curled up like a cat. The apartment was empty. Riley Jackson had taken Kendall out to keep his mind off of things and two of her brothers, Patrick and Sydney, and her sister, Rhuben, had taken Carlos, Logan, and James out to keep them occupied. She didn't know where Noah was. Today was the anniversary of when hers and Kendall's father left them.

Katie knew she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and let them go. Just as they started flowing down her face, she heard a knock on the apartment door. Attempting to wipe away her tears that just kept coming, she made her way out of her room and over to the door before opening it and coming face to face with Noah.

"Oh, um, hi Noah," Katie stammered as she tried wiping her tears away yet again. She looked up in surprise when Noah grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Hi Katie," Noah gave her a small smile. "Riley told me what today is and I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Katie sniffled as she let him lead her to the bright orange couch. "I just wish he was here. And Kendall." Katie sighed.

"Katie, no matter what happens, he's always here, in spirit. And Kendall just needs some space to deal with this. He knew your dad longer, but he'll be here for you later today, I'm positive," Noah consoled her.

Katie looked up into his blue eyes and couldn't hold it in anymore. She threw her arms around the dark-haired boy and started sobbing into his chest. Noah wrapped his arms around her and soothed her in a soft voice.

Half an hour later, Katie had managed to stop crying and was telling Noah a story about her father.

"I remember one time me, Kendall, and dad were home alone without mom and we were bored and hungry. We decided to make cupcakes. Dad let me and Kendall try on our own first and of course a ten year old and a seven year old cooking didn't go over well. So, then dad helped us and we ate almost all the cupcakes before mom got home. That's one of my best memories of him," Katie said, a far off look coming into her eyes.

"Well, then," Noah stated when he saw her expression. "Let's make cupcakes!"

"What?" Katie asked in disbelief. "Do you even know how to bake?"

"No, but I'm willing to try," Noah gave her a cheeky grin before grabbing her arm and leading her to the kitchen.

"Okay, first we need flour,, eggs, milk, butter," Noah began and continued to list off ingredients. About ten minutes later, everything was ready.

The entire counter was covered in cooking equipment and ingredients.

"Uh, Noah, are you sure we need _all _this stuff?" Katie asked, emphasizing the word 'all'.

"Yeah, I think so. This is what it looks like when Riley bakes, I think," Noah added the last part as an afterthought.

"If you say so," Katie sighed. "Okay, first we mix the flour, eggs, and milk in one bowl and the butter and sugar and salt in another. Sounds easy enough."

What sounded easy enough, was, ten minutes later, a huge disaster. Flour was all over the kitchen, on the counter, on the stove, in the oven, on the two 'chefs.' There were two eggs stuck to the ceiling. The milk had spilled and was dripping over the side of the counter. Katie had been startled when she was pouring out he sugar and she had jumped, causing it to fly everywhere, mainly in the sink. There was some butter on the floor that Noah had slipped on when carrying the salt shaker and there was now a broken salt shaker on the floor.

"Uh, at least we made two bowls of batter," Noah said, looking on the bright side.

"Oh, yeah, great!" Katie said, both faking and not faking the happiness in her voice. She had to admit, she was having fun and it was keeping her mind off of…you know.

"Whatever, at least we're getting somewhere," Noah retorted.

"Oh just shut up and help me pour one of the bowls into the pan," Katie laughed.

Another ten minutes later, one batch of the cupcakes was in the oven without any disasters.

"Hang on, I'll get the other bowl," Katie offered. As she was walking back toward Noah and the pan, she happened to slip on the butter, causing her foot to trip Noah as well and the batter bowl go flying into the air. Noah fell down on top of her and the batter landed on his head, getting in her hair in the process.

The two were frozen in shock for a minute before Katie let out a small giggle. Then, Noah let out a chuckle. In a minute, both of them were laughing their heads off. Then, they caught each others eyes. Katie's green ones met Noah's blue ones and his black hair fell into his face.

"Katie," Noah said after a minute of looking at her. She looked up at him expectantly. Noah decided before he chickened out that he better do it. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

When he pulled away a few seconds later, he said, "Katie, will you be my girlfriend?" All Katie could do was nod. Suddenly, the two heard the doorknob turn and quickly stood up. Little did they know, the two coming into the apartment had heard everything.

Riley and Kendall gasped before laughing when they saw the kitchen. Riley was talking to Katie, so Kendall leaned down to whisper to Noah.

"Thank you. It's a hard day for both us, so thanks for looking out for her. Take care of her, Noah," Kendall whispered in his ear before turning to the two girls.

"How about a hug, big brother?" Katie giggled. Kendall looked her up and down, eyeing her batter-covered clothes and hair before shrugging.

"Eh, what the heck. Come here, kiddo." Katie wrapped her arms around her older brother, smiling as she felt him return the gesture. As they hugged, Katie caught Noah's eye.

She would always remember today not only as her father's death day, but also as the day she found love.

**A/N: So, I hope you like it Riley. Review guys!**


End file.
